


Bar Stool

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after the bar closes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Stool

When Ellen got tired of being on the road she found a small bar for sale and settled down where she felt most at home. Jo dropped in from time to time to visit and help out behind the bar. The familiarity of handling drunks and hunters felt soothing, giving something to ground herself after a bad or horrific hunt.

Tonight, heat curled low in her belly, a low hum of desire every since Dean Winchester wandered in several hours ago. It only grew every time she brushed up against him as she refilled her tray. The look in Dean’s eyes made her vividly aware of him as she moved around the room.

Dean didn’t move from his spot. As soon as Jo shooed the last stragglers out of the bar, and closed down, she sat down beside him with a beer. Their knees brushed, eyes locking as Jo watched him over her bottle.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Dean replied, a hint of a smile curving his lips upward.

He slid a had over her knee, moving upward until he found the edge of her shirt. His calloused fingers were warm against her skin. Jo spread her legs, an invitation Dean quickly accepted as he stepped between her thighs. She fisted her hand in his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. They kept kissing, hands roving over each other as clothing losened. Her shirt and Dean’s were tossed somewhere, her nipples hard beneath her bra.

Some nights were like this. Very little conversation in the rush of heat and need, both of them too greedy for the other to pause long enough to find somewhere more comfortable. Other times were full of banter and laughter or the slow build up of passion between them.

Dean had her jeans opened, one hand sliding lower beneath her panties,. Jo arched against him, moaning into his mouth as his fingers slipped into her. She’d been wet all night, panties just soaked as the anticipation grew.

Her hands fumbled with his jeans until she had them opened and shoved them along with his boxers down over his ass. He was hard against her thigh, groaning as she wrapped her hand around him.

Jo lifted her hips off the bar stool to let him remove her own jeans and underwear, hands clutching at the edge of the bar as she leaned back against it. Then he was back between her thighs, one hand guiding himself inside her as they both moaned.

Dean didn’t let her adjust to him as he pounded into her. Jo didn’t care, just as hungry for him as he was for her. He felt so good inside her, barely pulling out before slamming back in. Her breasts ached within the snug confines of her bra and Jo wanted to feel Dean’s mouth sucking on her nipples. But she’d didn’t let go of where she’d braced herself against the wood behind her.

She only tilted her hips up, urging Dean on. He shifted his hold on her, one hand reaching between them to graze her clit. Jo groaned, the touch enough to send her over the edge. As she came, clenching tight around him, Dean’s rhythm faltered, hips stuttering against her until he spilled hot and wet inside her.

He slumped against her, their harsh breathing slowly gradually. Jo wrapped her hands around him, exchanging gentle kisses with him as he softened and slipped out of her. Even then, they didn’t move despite Jo starting to feel uncomfortable. In a little bit they would get dressed and head back to Dean’s motel room. Right now she was content just like this.


End file.
